


the heart

by sonderwalker



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, could be read romantically if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: Rex tries his best to get Anakin out of the danger zone on the battlefield. But as Anakin's condition worsens, Rex tries not to fear the worst
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957081
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	the heart

**Author's Note:**

> for whumptober day 12

Anakin took another shallow breath. Slowly inhaling and slowly exhaling. He wrapped his left arm around his side tentatively, trying his best to stand up straight. They had suffered many losses, and his men needed him now more than ever. But the pain was so intense, that after a few moments of trying to stand up straight, he doubled back over, biting his lip to stop himself from crying out.

“General!” Rex said as he rushed over and placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “Are you injured? Should we call for a medic?” Anakin shook his head but didn’t protest as Rex helped him sit down on the ground.

“We.” He stopped to take another breath “Don’t have time.”

“Sir, with all due respect, you look seriously injured.” Rex sad as he took of his helmet. Anakin couldn’t help but feel a series of mixed emotions when he looked at him like that. He sighed, and then winced as white-hot pain seared through his torso. Pain strong enough to make his vision go fuzzy and make him double over again. He felt a strong hand grip his shoulder as he tried to take deep breaths. Around them, the battle continued, and Anakin knew that they couldn’t stay for much longer. The force screamed warning at him, and he knew they were using borrowed time.

“Rex.” Anakin muttered through gritted teeth. “We have to keep moving.”

“General, _you_ need medical attention. Now.” Rex countered. But Anakin shook his head.

“They’re coming.” He swallowed. “I can feel…” Suddenly, an explosion went off not too far away from where they were. Rex quickly put his helmet back on and drew his blasters. Anakin tried to get up, leaning on a nearby boulder for support, and igniting his lightsaber. But Rex placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Sir, please stay down.”

“There are too many of them.” Anakin countered, gritting his teeth through the pain. Ahead, separatists’ soldiers made their way though a nearby cleaning. Rex was surprised to see so few droids, but that would explain why Anakin was able to sense that they were coming. He had noticed while working with his general that he was nearly impossible to sneak up on him. He remembered Ahsoka telling him how he could tell who was near him by using the force, but that never made that much sense to Rex. Still, it clearly had its advantages.

Several shots came flying towards them, and Rex was started at the sudden blue blade that deflected them. How Anakin could still work through what looked like a nasty case of broken ribs, Rex would never know. They got into their usual formation, having each other’s backs as they prepared to stand their ground, when suddenly a series of explosions rang out.

Rex didn’t get much time to think about what was happening before he felt the familiar sensation of being force pushed out of the way. Overhead, he could hear the engines of republic gunships roaring as they soared past him. But he had other priorities. Quickly getting back on to his feet, he looked around, noticing that the enemy was retreating before rushing back over to where he once was.

“General! General Skywalker!” Rex shouted, hoping for a response. He heard nothing but continued running back towards the boulder that Anakin was using to lean on moments before.

“General!” He cried out, noticing a body laying by the boulder. Rex rushed forward, and gently got down on his knees.

In front of him lay Anakin, blood covering a significant part of his face from what looked like a head injury. He continued scanning for other injuries- confident that being caught in a blast probably didn’t do any good for broken ribs. He sighed in relief- for now, it didn’t look like anything was broken. He placed his hand on Anakin’s shoulder, gently shaking him.

After a moment passed, a weak groan came out of Anakin’s lips and he blinked slowly.

“Rex?” He whispered hoarsely.

“General, we have got to get you out of here now.” Rex stated firmly. “Do you think you can walk?” Anakin tried to brace himself up on shaky arms, and Rex caught him as they gave out and he fell forward.

“Okay, General Skywalker?” Rex asked. “I’m going to carry you back towards the base.”

“Don’t.” Anakin whispered. “You should save yourself.”

“I am not leaving you behind.” Rex countered firmly as he got ready to hoist Anakin up. With a deep breath, he picked him up.

“Sorry sir.” Rex said as Anakin let out a string of curses in various languages. Instead of a response, all he got was the sound of Anakin’s ragged breathing. Rex bit his lip and began to move through the rocky terrain, trying his best to avoid jostling Anakin too much, but it didn’t seem to matter. As he made his way back to the base, he became less and less responsive, to the point where the only noises Rex heard him make were whimpers of pain and his rough breathing.

In a strange way, Rex was glad he was carrying his Jedi instead of another trooper. Jedi were significantly lighter, and he knew that he had the strength and stamina to be able to carry his general for longer than he could carry one of his brothers. That didn’t make the situation any better, especially when Anakin’s head lolled against his neck, as he finally became totally unresponsive.

Rex cursed- Anakin had been getting paler and paler as they continued, and he figured that there was probably some internal bleeding going on. He felt a new rush of energy as he spotted the base ahead, running as fast as he could, screaming for a medic.

His brothers rushed up to meet him, quickly grabbing his general out of his arms and rushing him away on a stretcher. Leaving Rex standing there in the clearing, his general’s blood smeared on his white armor.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
